


Stupid Cupid

by HeartsInJeopardy



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Double Entendres, Farce, M/M, Missed Connections, Misunderstandings, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsInJeopardy/pseuds/HeartsInJeopardy
Summary: When a love note from Aiden misses its mark, Nick and Seiji get caught up in the chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun and self-indulgent idea I had, but hopefully you’ll enjoy it too! Good or bad, I’d love to hear your comments.   
> I've tagged Nicholas/Seiji, but this is really more of a general story with a moment between them in chapter five.   
> This story was written after the release of issue five, so there may be inconsistencies with characters if you’re reading this later on.

Bobby collapsed onto the bleachers beside the Kings Row running track, panting and wiping the sweat streaming down his forehead.

A week’s worth of daily gym classes, extra fencing practice, and the stress of the team tryouts had sapped nearly all of his energy. It didn’t help that Coach Williams - also his gym teacher - had absolutely no remorse for the fencing team hopefuls.

Another set of exhausted students trudged off the bleachers for a new round of the circuit as Bobby’s group rotated out for rest. He was watching the other boys go, counting down the seconds until he would have to take their place again, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

His eyes opened wide when he saw who was standing behind him - Kings Row’s most talked-about new student, Seiji Katayama. He looked fresh and relaxed compared to everyone else in class, and Bobby noticed his gym clothes were barely even sweat-stained. It was as if he was in the middle of a fashion shoot for a preppy athleisure brand, not a grueling workout.

“Here,” Seiji said, holding out a water bottle to Bobby. His heart was beating fast as he reached out to take it, brushing Seiji’s hand gently with his own.

The bottle was cool to the touch, and he wondered where Seiji had been keeping it all class, but didn’t ask. Bobby knew that if you questioned a miracle like this, it would turn out to be just a dream – or maybe heat stroke.

“Ohmygosh Seiji, that’s so thoughtful of you!” Bobby was clutching the bottle to his chest, and realized that looked a little strange, but couldn’t think of anything less awkward to do with his hands. The part of his brain reserved for normal, human-like behavior was not answering his calls right now.

“I was just thinking how-” Bobby began to say, before the sight of Seiji kneeling down on the field made him stop short.

The other boy tied his shoelace, then stood up and held his hand out to Bobby again. “Thanks, I’ll take it back now.” Bobby handed him the drink with a sigh, but Seiji didn’t seem to notice the glum expression on his face as he walked away, taking a long sip from the bottle.

 _Well, at least he spoke to me for once_ , Bobby thought. He tried to take his mind off the embarrassment, looking around at what the other boys on the bleachers were up to.

Tanner was arguing with Kally about something, for only about the 14th time this week. Harvard was jogging in place beside the track, because of course he would still have energy left to burn, somehow. And Aiden – now what was Aiden doing?

Bobby watched as Aiden walked up the bleachers to where the boys in the class had stashed their gym bags, holding something in his hand. With a wary glance to the side, he crouched over someone’s bag and slid whatever he was holding inside. Then he walked away, taking a seat at the far end of the stands.

Watching Aiden from the corner of his eye - to be sure he wasn’t on lookout, or coming back - Bobby walked up to the bags and crouched down himself. It took him a moment to see which one Aiden had been standing over, but finally he spotted something red in the bottom of an open duffel bag from a trendy brand. ‘SEIJI KATAYAMA’ was sewn onto one side of the bag in neat, white letters.

Bobby shot another cautious look over at Aiden, noticing he was still sitting down across the bleachers, oblivious, and reached into the bag. He pulled out a piece of red note paper with a message on one side:

 _Room 108 – 7 p.m. tonight_. XX

 _That snake_ , Bobby thought, scowling down at the note. _Aiden can break any heart in the school, and he picks Seiji’s?_ He was about to crumple the note in his hand, but decided that would be too easy. Instead he folded it carefully, sliding the paper into a gym bag next to Seiji’s. This one looked to be in much worse condition, and was stuffed with dirty socks and at least two half-empty protein shake bottles.

 _Oops,_ _looks like Casanova got the wrong address_ , Bobby thought, smiling to himself as he walked back down to the field. _I wonder if he’ll even notice_.

A blast from the Coach’s whistle called the group in the stands back to the field for another round of punishment. Bobby jogged off feeling a little more energetic, his brush with Seiji and his trick on Aiden both fresh in his mind.

Nick noticed that Bobby was looking almost cheerful as he trudged off the field for his own break. _Something must be up_ , he thought. _Bobby is the one person who hates gym class more than I do_.

He forced his tired legs to climb the stands step by step, huffing and puffing the entire way to his bag. Digging through the clutter inside for a water bottle, something unusual caught his eye. A piece of red note paper was resting on top of his sweaty tank tops and socks.


	2. Chapter 2

“Am I a cinnamon roll, or a ‘sinnamon roll’?” Harvard asked, squinting at his cell phone screen.

“Do you actually know what that means, or is one of the cool kids texting you?” Aiden called over his shoulder from the other side of their dorm room, where he was leafing through his closet.

“It’s this ScreenFeed quiz Tanner put in the team group chat,” Harvard explained, scrolling lazily with one finger while sitting on his bed. “‘Is Your Crush *BAE* Or *No Way*.’ So far no one got ‘BAE,’ it’s like impossible.”

“ _None_ of you? There must be some kind of glitch,” Aiden teased. He lifted a stylish shirt off the rack and pulled it on over his head. “Speaking of the guys, you don’t mind going downstairs to play Mario Kart or something for a while, do you?”

Harvard cocked an eyebrow at Aiden from behind his phone. “Hot date tonight?”

“More like ice cold, but hopefully I can warm things up a bit.” He spun around in place, arms outstretched. “Too fabulous?”

“Your blue shirt looks nicer. Is this with someone I know?”

“It’s a boarding school,” Aiden sighed, “we both know everyone.” He frowned into a large mirror on his wall, holding up the blue shirt and smoothing it against his body. _Harvard’s right,_ he thought, _the blue brings out my eyes_.

“Well don’t leave me in suspense,” Harvard said, setting his phone down and folding his hands in his lap, the same anxious pose he took while waiting for teachers to hand back his test results.  

Aiden flashed a sparkling white smile as he pulled on his new shirt. “Seiji Katayama.”  He let out a laugh at Harvard’s stunned reaction.

“So what happened to your rule about not dating guys on the team?” he asked.

“Rules are made to be broken,” Aiden shrugged. He flipped his feathery blonde hair back over his shoulders. “Besides, he’s not on the team yet, is he?” Harvard could only roll his eyes. “Anyways,” Aiden continued, shrugging out of the shirt. “He’s not due for another 20 minutes, so I’m going to freshen up in the showers. Will you let him in if he gets back before me?”

“Sure,” Harvard shrugged, turning his eyes back on his phone. He tapped in his last answer to the quiz, and _No Way!_ appeared across the screen in icy blue font.

“Did you make the cut?” Aiden asked, gathering his shower kit.

“Of course,” Harvard said with a grimace. He closed the browser window quickly.

“For your info,” Aiden said, propping himself in the doorway on his way out of the room, “you look like a sinnamon roll, but you’re definitely a cinnamon roll.”

He blew a kiss and shut the door behind him, leaving Harvard even more confused than before. It wasn’t like Aiden to crush on some freshman, especially one who would break his _special rule_. But Harvard had known Aiden since they were just little kids, and these things tended to work themselves out in a few days – with a little smoothing over from yours truly.

He had just started another ScreenFeed quiz – Build A Three Course Meal And We’ll Tell You Which Olympic Fencer Is Your BFF – when there was a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick looked at the note from his gym bag one last time as he walked down the hallway of Castello dorm.

_Room 108 – 7 p.m. tonight. XX_

He had only been at Kings Row for a few weeks now, but Nick had already of seen plenty of heartbroken guys trailing Aiden around the campus in tears. He knew one thing for sure: he wouldn’t be the next guy to embarrass himself.

 _Sure_ , he thought as he knocked on the door of room 108, _Aiden’s good looking. Like, really good looking. But there’s no way he’s worth all of that drama_.

He was ready to crumple up the note and hand it back to Aiden when the door opened, revealing Harvard instead. He looked just as surprised to see Nick standing in the hall as Nick was to see him.

“Uh, hey Harvard, is Aiden here?”

“Nope,” he shook his head. “He’s meeting the latest victim tonight, and he’s off getting himself ready. But you probably know that, Seiji’s your roommate after all.”

“Aiden is seeing Seiji tonight?” Nick asked, unable to hide the confusion in his voice. He realized something suddenly: the note wasn’t signed, it only included a _dorm number_. And now he saw the fencing team captain in front of him in a new light.

He was tall, with a great smile and strapping muscles, but until just this moment Nick had never thought of Harvard in _that way_. He just didn’t give off that kind of vibe. But now… well, here he was standing outside his dorm room, with a love note in his pocket.

“So you left that note?” Nick asked, trying hard to keep his face neutral.

Now it was Harvard’s turn to feel baffled. He cast his mind back, trying to understand what note Nick could possibly be asking about. “Ah,” he snapped his fingers, finally making the connection, “so you’re interested?”

It had been a week since Harvard had pinned the note asking for volunteers to join the fencing team’s executive positions in the locker room. So far, no one had stepped forward, and Nick was the last person Harvard had expected to sign up. He just didn’t strike him as the _volunteering_ type.

“W-well I guess so,” Nick stammered. His usual confident attitude had evaporated when Harvard opened his door. “I mean if you’re interested, then I’m interested.”

“Oh absolutely.  You’ve got good hustle, and I’ll admit I’ve had my eye on your at practice. Come on in, let’s talk about it.”

Nick stepped into the room as Harvard backed up, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets and his eyes on his shoes. He raised his head just long enough to take in the room: Harvard’s side was neat and orderly, while every inch of Aiden’s side was covered in piles of clothes and books. It looked like a mirror image of his and Seiji’s room.

“So,” Harvard said, clapping a strong hand on Nick’s back, “which position were you interested in?” He could picture Nick as either the team secretary or treasurer, but sometimes it was helpful to have a younger teammate as the vice president - to learn the ropes.

“Position?” Nick blurted out, his face turning bright red. “I don’t really have a preference, at least I don’t think so.”

“How would you feel about being the number two guy?”

“Um, I guess that depends. Who’s your number one guy?”

“…I am, Nick. You didn’t hit your head at practice did you?” He tussled a hand through Nick’s hair with a laugh. “Well, I’m just glad someone is willing to give me a hand. I’ve been doing everything by myself for way too long.”

“Really?” Nick asked, raising his eyebrows. “I mean, you’re a handsome guy, I find that hard to believe.”

Harvard pulled his hand away, squinting down at Nick. “Thanks, I guess?”

“I mean, I always saw you at practice and everything,” Nick said softly, still looking down but slowly shuffling toward Harvard. “But until you sent me that note – actually, until I showed up at your door - it never clicked in my mind that you would be, y’know, interested in me.”

“Interested in you… for what exactly?”

Nick laughed. “I think we both know what.” His confidence was mounting with every second he spent next to Harvard, and the sly way the handsome captain stared down at him – like he was trying to puzzle out what Nick meant– only made him more alluring.

He shrugged off his Kings Row jacket and threw it behind him, watching it land in the clutter of Aiden’s half of the room. Turning back to Harvard, and relishing the stunned look on his face, Nick stepped in close to him. He took hold of the tie hanging over Harvard’s shirt and rose up on his tiptoes, leaning in until their faces were just inches apart.

“So, should I still call you captain?” he purred.

Harvard waved his arms in front of him, struggling to find his voice to protest, when there was a loud knock at the door. Before he or Nick could react, it shot open, and Seiji leaned into the room.

“Zero, Kally told me you were-” Seiji’s voice trailed off, the annoyed look on his face changing to bewilderment at the scene before him.

“You’re late,” Harvard groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

“Look,” Harvard blurted out, yanking his tie out of Nick’s hand, “me and Nick need to talk outside, Aiden is expecting you, Seiji, so why don’t you wait in here.”

Nick could only turn his head back and forth between Harvard and Seiji in shock as the other boy started to guide him out of the room by his shoulders. 

“No,” Seiji said firmly, regaining his composure. He planted his feet in the doorway and poked an accusing finger into Nick’s chest. “Hand over my phone, Zero,” he commanded.

The sound of his hated nickname shook Nick out of his daze. “No one wants to steal a flip phone that can’t even send emojis, Seiji. Besides, I have my own phone.”

“I know,” Seiji sighed, pulling Nick’s smartphone out of his pocket. “You left _this_ in our room and now _my_ phone is missing. I’m sure even _you_ can do the math.”

“Oh,” Nick said, taking the phone back from Seiji. He patted his pockets down but didn’t find another phone. But he had one with him when he left their room, he was sure of it. “It must’ve been in my jacket,” he thought out loud.

He picked the jacket up off a pile of crumpled jeans and shirts, rifling through the pockets and shaking it out. “I’m sorry Seiji, I probably did have it, but it’s not here. It must have fallen out when I took this off.”

“What exactly were you two doing when I walked in here?” Seiji asked, turning his gaze from Nick’s discarded jacket to the pair of embarrassed boys standing in front of him.

“Nevermind!” Harvard snapped. “You just look for your phone and give us a minute.” He ushered Nick, jacket in hand, past Seiji and out of the room without another word.

With an annoyed groan, Seiji began to sort through the mess on Aiden’s floor for his phone. He dug through a stack of dirty laundry, a stack of clean laundry, and several months’ worth of empty care package boxes, but didn’t find what he was looking for.

Exasperated, he sat down on Aiden’s bed, laying back on top of the untucked duvet and massaging his temples. “If he was half as good at fencing as annoying me, he would be state champion by now,” he muttered to himself.

“I hope you’re not talking about me,” a sultry voice said from across the room.

Seiji shot up in his seat on the edge of the bed, seeing Aiden standing just inside the door, dressed only in a towel. He hadn’t even heard the door opening.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, but it couldn’t be helped,” Aiden said, pulling another towel off of his head. His long blonde hair, still damp from the shower, fell around his shoulders. “Looking this good takes effort.”

“Oh no, you didn’t keep me waiting” Seiji said, wondering what Aiden was talking about. “I actually came here looking for something.”

“Oh? Well maybe I can help you find it.”

“I sure hope so,” Seiji said with a nervous laugh. He tried to find anything to look at besides Aiden’s bare torso, but his eyes wound up bouncing from the floor to the ceiling, like he was following a rubber ball as it rebounded through the room.

 _He plays hard to get on the piste and off of it_ , Aiden thought. But he had already beaten Seiji in the team tryouts. Now they were playing _his game_ , and Aiden decided his odds were even better here.

“I hope you don’t still hold a grudge against me for the other day,” Aiden said with a well-practiced sigh as he slowly crossed the room. “I didn’t mean to be so rough with you, but you put up quite a fight.” He was standing just in front of Seiji now, but the other boy seemed to be more interested in studying a light switch on the far wall. His cheeks had turned bright pink, and he looked nothing like the composed fencer Aiden had stared down just days earlier.

 _Maybe he’s actually the shy type?_ Aiden thought. _And he wants a little encouragement. That must be it_.

Seiji was just beginning to stammer something when Aiden dropped down on the bed beside him, lying on his side like a pinup model with his head propped up on his hand. “You know, you can be really punishing with your epee,” he said. “I think I still have some bruises from our match, see?” He took Seiji’s hand in his own, guiding it to a dark yellow spot on his chest left by the point of Seiji’s epee.

The instant his fingers brushed against Aiden’s chest, Seiji sprung off the bed and across the room, only stopping to turn back at the door with a sheepish grin and an awkward wave.

“Wellit’sgettinglateIshouldgetbacktomyownroomniceseeingyouAiden!” he blurted out, slamming the dorm door shut behind him.

Aiden was still trying to wrap his head around Seiji’s bizarre reaction when the door creaked open again, just an inch or so.

“Oh, and if you find a phone lying around, could you return it to me?” Seiji called from the other side. “Thanks!” The door pulled shut again.

*******

“I mean don’t get me wrong,” Harvard said with a defensive wave of his hands. “You’re a great guy, it’s just-”

“Right, right,” Nick nodded, “No, I understand completely. But you can see why I was confused!”

“Yes,” Harvard nodded back, “absolutely. Well. Okay then. Sorry about all that… I guess.”

“Yes, me too,” Nick coughed. “Didn’t mean to… well, you know.” They both shook hands half-heartedly, the only way they could immediately end their painfully awkward conversation without another word.

Somehow, they both managed to avoid eye contact with each other - despite standing at arm’s length in the empty hallway outside Harvard and Aiden’s room.

The door beside them opened as Aiden leaned into the hallway. Nick was glad to see he was wearing a thin robe now, instead of just a towel like when he had passed them on his way back from the showers. “Did you guys see Seiji run by here a minute ago?” Aiden asked, searching their faces for an explanation.

“You scared him off a little faster than the other ones, huh?” Harvard chuckled. Aiden only stuck his tongue out in response.

“Here, Zero, you’re his roommate right?”

“There’s no rule that says you all have to use that nickname,” Nick scoffed.

“I don’t remember your real name anyways,” Aiden shrugged. He held out an old-fashioned flip phone that Nick immediately recognized as Seiji’s. “I found this on the floor. He made a mess of things looking around in there, by the way. I’m not as obsessive as Harvard, but I have a system.”

“Thanks,” Nick said as he took the phone from Aiden. “But I have to ask what the deal was with your note today. You managed to make things very awkward between me and Harvard for like, no reason.”

“Who, me?” Aiden asked, pointing a finger at himself. Harvard had heard him say that many times before, but for once he sounded sincere.

“I found this in my gym bag this morning,” Nick said, pulling the note out of his pocket. Harvard snapped his fingers in excitement, snatching the piece of paper from Nick’s hand and studying it closely.

“So that’s what happened,” he muttered as he read the note. “I saw Bobby holding something like this in gym class this morning. He must have slipped it into your bag, Nick.”

“No,” Aiden cut in, “I definitely left _that_ note in _Seiji’s_ bag this morning. Bobby must have moved it, but don’t ask me why.”

Nick let out a long, weary sigh. “I know why,” he said, taking the note back from Harvard with a shake of his head. “You finally set your sights on the wrong guy, Aiden.”

“Pssh, I’ve heard that before,” Aiden shrugged, turning away from the conversation and heading back into the room. Harvard said his goodbyes to Nick and followed him inside, with one last apology for the misunderstanding.

Nick walked back down the hall to his room, stopping just outside it to glare at the door of Bobby and Dante’s room across the hall. “Two can play at this game,” he said to himself with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

“So the whole thing got started because Bobby decided to mess with Aiden’s note,” Nick explained, “probably because he was jealous that Aiden was interested in you.” He had been pacing his dorm room for what must have been 10 minutes, filling Seiji in on all of the details he had learned about the night’s confusion.

Seiji, sitting on his bed and watching Nick frantically cross back and forth in front of him, had only interrupted a few times, to explain about discovering his phone was missing and his encounter with Aiden.

Now, as Nick wrapped up the whole sordid and confusing story - with plenty of agitated arm gestures and wagging fingers - Seiji was sitting quietly, staring off into space. Nick cut off his monologue at once, sensing that Seiji had stopped following him a while ago. “What?”

“So Aiden has a crush on me?” Seiji wondered.

“Duh,” Nick said with a roll of his eyes.

“Wait, Bobby has a crush on me too?”

“You don’t notice much unless you have a sword in your hand, do you?” Nick asked, tapping Seiji on the forehead for emphasis.

“So he moved the note to sabotage Aiden’s plan to get my attention?”

“Ugh!” Nick groaned in frustration, throwing his hands in the air. You couldn’t sneak anything past him on the piste, but sometimes it seemed like Seiji had no experience being a teenager. “I give up! Listen, the only thing that matters is now we need to get back at Bobby.”

Seiji gave him a quizzical look. “Why? He probably had no idea that he was putting the note in your bag in the first place, and I’m not interested in Aiden anyways,” he shrugged. “It was all just a misunderstanding.”

“Obviously,” Nick agreed, “but why should that stop us from pulling one over on Bobby? You were embarrassed, I was embarrassed. Where I come from, that calls for a prank to make things even. But maybe they didn’t have those at your fancy French boarding school.”

“Un canular.”

“Can you what?”

“Just go on,” Seiji sighed. “I’m listening.”

“Well here’s what I had in mind,” Nick said, a grin spreading across his face as he grabbed a pen and notepad from Seiji’s desk.

*******

“Okay,” Nick said, rushing back into the dorm room and pulling the shower curtain boundary across the ceiling. “I put our note under Bobby’s door. He should be in there now, so he’ll find it any minute. When he comes in, just remember to turn on the charm.”

“This feels a little mean,” Seiji said, tugging back the curtain to look at Nick. “Misleading someone about being interested in them is like, the kind of thing a rich jerk on a CW show would do.”

“Normally I would agree,” Nick said, putting his hand on Seiji’s shoulder. “But you don’t need to break his heart or anything. The note only said ‘I want to see you, come to my room,’ so he’ll have his hopes up. Then, when he asks what you want, just tell him to do your algebra homework or something. Knowing Bobby, he’ll practically float out of the room after you ask, but we can still say we got even.”

Seiji wrinkled his nose, obviously mulling it over. “Alright, but if it gets too mean I’m calling it off.”

“Of course,” Nick nodded, sliding the curtain back into place. Now he was hidden out of view on his side of the room, as Seiji waited for Bobby to arrive.

The atmosphere was tense at first, but as the minutes ticked away the boys grew bored. Nick sat on his bed, scrolling through social media on his phone. Seiji leaned on his desk impatiently, drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

“Do I look alright?” he asked suddenly, looking over at the ducky curtains. Nick’s head popped up above them as he stood up on his bed.

Seiji was staring at him from behind the curtain, dressed in casual clothes, a hoodie and jeans. Even off the fencing piste, Nick thought, Seiji has the same grace and poise he shows in his matches. And then there were his striking eyes, his sharp features, and that mole on his cheek…

“I don’t know,” he said, “you look the same as always. Obviously that’s good enough for Bobby.” His head dropped out of view again as he sat down on the bed, hoping Seiji hadn’t caught him blushing.

“I guess,” Seiji shrugged. “It’s kind of hard to guess what guys like Aiden and Bobby both see in me. They’re so different from each other.”

“Are you even… y’know, interested in guys?” The pregnant pause that followed his question made Nick worry he had upset his roommate by asking it.

“I guess it depends on the guy,” Seiji finally said. In fact, he was wondering how he would have reacted to Aiden’s advances if Nick had tried the same thing. “I mean-”

Three sharp knocks at the door cut off whatever Seiji was about to say. “Come in,” Seiji called, and the door shot open, slamming against Seiji’s desk with a loud _bang_.

Suddenly Seiji was face to face with Bobby, who stood on his tiptoes with his chest puffed out. Seiji tried to show him the smile he had been rehearsing for the past few minutes, but Bobby only scowled back at him.

“‘I want to see you, come to my room, Seiji,’ did you actually write this or is it some kind of prank?” Bobby demanded, shoving the note Nick had written in Seiji’s face.

“Oh, uh, of course I wrote it,” Seiji mumbled, “I really wanted to-“

“Don’t even TRY to explain yourself,” Bobby fumed, grabbing Seiji by the collar of his sweater. In spite of the size difference between them, the look in Bobby’s eyes seriously frightened Seiji.

“I don’t know what you had in mind by inviting Dante over just before curfew, but he is _not_ interested in whatever you had planned!”

“ _Dante_?!” Seiji spluttered, “No, no, I left that note for-“

“And don’t try and play innocent either!” Bobby snapped, not letting Seiji get a word in edgewise. “I can’t _believe_ you would do something like this. Dante is a sweet, innocent guy, and he deserves so much better! Honestly, you’re just as bad as Aiden!” He punctuated his last words by crumpling the note in his hand and bouncing it off Seiji’s face.

Seiji could only stare open-mouthed as Bobby spun around on his heel and marched out of the dorm room, slamming the door behind him.

After a moment of confusion, Seiji turned around too, trudging over to his bed and lying on it facedown.  He pulled one of his pillows over his head, trying to drown out the sound of Nick’s cackling laughter from the other side of the shower curtain.

They would have to explain it all to Bobby, but not until tomorrow. Seiji had been through enough embarrassment for one day.


End file.
